


The Future You Can't Deny...No Matter How Much You Want To

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mark of Cain, they're all in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain's words come back to haunt Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future You Can't Deny...No Matter How Much You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean's body curled in and shook as yet another nightmare ran through his mind, Cain's words echoing through him. 

He could see Crowley, dead on the floor in a pool of blood, his eyes open as he stared at nothing. He almost felt bad for that one. Crowley had been good to him for awhile. 

He had pinned Cas against the wall, his hands around Dean's wrist to keep the Blade away. He knew Cas was begging him not to do it, telling him to fight the Mark. But the words went through him with no meaning. He couldn't stop, not now. He was too far gone for that. 

A knee to Cas' groin and the Angel let go, eyes going wide in pain as the Blade sank into his body. Dean felt his blood, warm and thick as it ran onto his fingers. 

This one did hurt. He felt like crying, screaming, anything to stop it as he watched Cas' power flash and then fade away. He held him close as tears threatened to spill over, then the Mark took control once more. He lowered the Angel to the floor and stood, looking for his brother. 

Sam tried to fight him for awhile. He tried talking Dean down but the older man could see he knew it wouldn't work. Could see the fear he was feeling in his younger brother's eyes. Sam was a good and strong fighter and he got in a few hits. But Dean knew his style and his weaknesses, knew how to use them. 

He wrapped an arm around Sam's throat to choke him, taking him to his knees as the Blade was shoved into his back. 

At Sam's last breath Dean screamed, eyes to the sky as the Mark took complete control and his eyes went black. 

He woke up screaming as Cas wrapped his arms around him. He was breaking and he knew it. Cain was dead but the Mark remained just as strong. 

Cas tried to soothe him as he held on tight to the Angel's body. His warmth and scent enveloping him in a safe bubble. After awhile he calmed and layed back down, Cas pressed against his back as he stayed in his arms. But they didn't sleep. Cas knew he had to find a way to help him before it was too late. Dean knew he had to do something before his nightmare came true.


End file.
